


When Jared says Daddy

by 3oclockrock



Series: Being Jared's Daddy [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Jared unknowingly opens a can of worms, Jeff is a little too good as a sitter., Jeff's POV, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oclockrock/pseuds/3oclockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared calls someone daddy, and it isn’t Jensen. (Spoiler: It’s Jeff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jared says Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from Jeff's POV. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been leaving me kudos lately. If there are any scenarios you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll consider them for future chapters. :)

Jeff listened for indications of Jared waking up as he rinsed out the last of the baby bottles. But the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen countertop only emitted a soft snoring sound. He grimaced as he finished up. Jensen wasn’t going to like the new development. At all. 

On the good side, Jared had adapted very well to staying with Jeff. He seemed to enjoy wearing a onesie and the pacifier Jeff offered him. He’d balked at the diaper, but they’d compromised on a pull-up, which Jared could control himself, and Jeff loved his blushes when he praised Jared for using the “big boy potty.” Jared was asking for his night-night bottle independently now and he clearly valued the night ritual of laying in Jeff’s lap with his bottle, listening to Jeff read. Tonight, he’d fallen asleep to Jeff reading an article from Mechanics Today, one hand on his bottle and the other loosely wrapped around Jeff’s wrist. 

For a few hours every day, Jared came out of his little headspace to study Supernatural scripts, talk to his business partners, and FaceTime with Gen and the kids. He went outside to spend time with Jeff’s animals, which was absolutely not allowed when he was little. A few times, Jeff had run outside after seeing Jared running and laughing with the boars, convinced he was small and ready to break his promise to Jensen not to spank him. But it turned out Jared was in full control of his adult senses. When he was ready to be little again, Jeff would find him in the nursery, usually on his back, sucking on his thumb. 

Now the bad side: Jared had called him “daddy.” Not once, but several times. Jeff knew that he’d never done that for Jensen. And he knew that no matter how much Jensen acted like it wasn’t something he wanted, Jensen was lying. He needed to tell Jensen before Jensen got here and saw Jared do it. With the baby monitor still snoring, Jeff picked up the phone.

He expected that Jensen would be asleep, but instead he answered the phone on the second ring. Jensen was almost impossible to hear with the sounds of a band blaring in the background. “Are you in a club?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Jensen shouted.

“Can you get somewhere quiet? I need to talk to you. It’s kind of important.”

“Did something happen to Jared?”

“No, he’s fine. But can you just call me from someplace quiet?”

“I’m going outside now. Hold on.”

Jeff waited. Soon the noises stopped, replaced by mild traffic sounds. 

“Spill,” Jensen said.

Jeff sat down. Here went nothing. “Look, you know I think of you and Jared as my boys, right?”

“Uh, if you’re asking me to age play with you, let me stop you.”

“No, no. I mean, I played your dad and…”

“Where is this going?”

“I think Jared might have taken it to heart.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jensen. Jared started calling me daddy. And he’s continued doing it.”

Jensen was silent for a moment. “Oh.” Jeff’s heart broke at the tone. He could imagine Jensen rubbing his eyebrows. “Has he asked for me at all?”

“Yes. He’s excited for each of your daily FaceTime calls. And he’s always talking about things he’s going to show you when you get back.”

“Okay.” 

“I just wanted you to know what else was going on. It’s probably a phase.”

“Don’t try to diminish it. I think we should all sit down and talk, see what Jared wants. If he prefers you…”

“Jensen—“

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be there tomorrow night. We’ll figure this out.” And he ended the call. Jeff held his phone for a moment before a sniffle alerted him to look at the doorway.

Jared stood there in his firetruck onesie, clutching his blanket and bear. His big eyes glanced from Jeff’s face to the phone.

“Jared?” Jeff started to get up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jared asked in a small voice. 

“No, pumpkin.” Jeff moved toward him, arms out.

“You’d tell me, wouldn’t you, Daddy?”

Jeff must have hesitated a second too long before he answered “yes” because Jared started to cry and stood stiff as Jeff hugged him. Jeff kept at it, rubbing his back and hair until Jared finally relaxed and Jeff led him to potty, gave him a drink of water after he'd done his business, and took him back to bed, all with gentle promises that Jared was a good boy and had nothing to worry about.

He wished he could make the same promises to himself and Jensen, but Jared had them both wrapped so hard around his fingers, that any promise like that would feel like a lie.


End file.
